Rescue missions
Erevan is kneeling down in front of Gir's grave. His hands are on the hilt of is sword, that is firmly planted in the ground. Suddenly he starts speaking Dear son, Since you have departed a lot has happened here on the island. I have helped your friends in a rescue mission, as two of your compatriots were captured by some Gnolls. However, these weren’t your ordinary gnolls that I teached you about in Waterdeep. No Gir, these Gnolls had some kind of leader. This beast of a Gnoll wielded some kind of flail that had magical effects. But let me start at the beginning. I was patrolling the town when the elf Jarion came running in town, claiming that his friends were taken by warband of Gnolls. Somebody, I think it was Murdock or Ophe, got a group together to rescue them. I joined, both because it is my orderly oath and it is what you would have done. So, your father not being the youngest anymore, tripped over a wooden log on the way to the gnolls. Apperently, Murdock finds it funny when people get hurt, but in the end I had the last laugh, as the dwarf slipped over some moss and fell face down on the ground. Much time for laughter wasn’t there however, because soon after we both fell four Gnolls started running towards us, but before I could even stand up, this man Relar shot one arrow from his bow and killed the whole group in a explosion of radiant light. It was reminiscent of Amaunator’s holy light now that I think about it. Without this outsider I would not have need to write you this letter, as I could have told you the story in person. After Murdock had looted the corpses and found some heavy boots, that were strapped around one of the gnoll’s neck, I saw a dead drow’s body on the ground further down the road. As I was mainly on the mission to save people, not really to slaughter gnolls, I ran towards the body to see if it was still alive. Sadly Gir, the man had already passed away, and I could not bring him back to life. His whole lower body was eaten away and I am afraid not even Golan could have saved him. It was then that we saw the ferocious Gnoll warchieftain. The beast’s snout was full of scars of former battle, and it’s hide was dirty from mud and blood. Relar and Murdock found a frontal attack would be the best option, and we all charged our foes. When Bobby ran over to Jarion’s unconscious body I positioned myself between him and the warchief, so I could protect my elven friend. Bad idea Gir, bad idea. The gnoll chieftain apparently thought it was a good idea to just focus all of his attacks on me. The first one I could take, but the second one just cold hard knocked me out, as the youth would put it. All went black and when I woke up, the chieftain was dead, but a whole horde of other gnolls was heading our way. Meanwhile, Bobby had found two babies, one of whom was a Gnoll. What he was going to do with them I am not sure, but there was talk of raising them. If any of them ever needs help raising one, I would be glad to lend a hand. Murdock put the dead chieftain’s body ove his back and started running, as the canine were approaching closer and closer. Bobby took jarion and I took Kara, the dragonborn. Again, we wouldn’t have made it out of our archer Relar wouldn’t have shot down that many Gnolls. However, my way out was blocked by these vicious canines so I fled to the river. Whilst doing that I heard a horrible scream. It was Tazalek. The lad had become surrounded by Gnolls, and instead of fleeing his last action was helping me to make it out alive. He was a good man, and I will pray for his safe passage to his god. I can only pray that when you died, your end was quick and painless. It is the only thought that keeps me from breaking down, as I must go through with your mission, because I can’t let you down Gir, not again. I hope you are doing fine over there. As for me, I’ll see you soon enough. But as long as my end hasn’t come I’ll keep on protecting the weak here in the town. O and also when I came back to camp a strange orb was following me around and to be completely honest I still don’t know what it is.